


Formless

by Esclavas_del_BL



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esclavas_del_BL/pseuds/Esclavas_del_BL
Summary: Mientras acechaba, fui testigo de cómo un oponente mataba a una persona."Hee-woon se enamoró de su junior Kang-woo, quien desprendía algo de energía fría incluso cuando sonreía."Aunque hay muchos rumores que lo rodean, me fascinó el secreto de Seo Kang-woo, que no conoce nadie.Quería saber más de él, así que comencé a acosarlo.Pero no es así.𝗜𝗻𝗰𝗹𝘂𝘀𝗼 𝘃𝗶 𝗮 𝗦𝗲𝗼 𝗞𝗮𝗻𝗴-𝘄𝗼𝗼 𝗺𝗮𝘁𝗮𝗻𝗱𝗼 𝗴𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗲.Cuando envié el mensaje del informe, Seo Kang-woo me llamó.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Formless

Woo Hee-Woon se escondió detrás de la caja de madera. El cuerpo estaba completamente oculto a la sombra de una caja apilada.

Puck-

“¡Ahhhhhhh!”

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ya han pasado varias veces que se ha oído un sonido sordo como si se golpeara algo, y se oía un grito desgarrador, ¿Unas cuatro o cinco veces? Abrazando sus rodillas, su cuerpo temblaba.

"Uhhh…, ayúdenme...”

“¿Estás listo para hablar ahora?”

Dijo una voz baja.

“Sí. Te lo contaré todo. Sólo… sólo sálvame...”

“Shh. Justo lo que necesitas.”

Una voz suave que no coincide con esta situación. 

Hee-woon conocía al dueño de la voz.

Ese hombre que tortura terriblemente a alguien, es al que ha estado acechando.

***

“Hola, sunbae.”

“Huh. Hola.”

Un junior del mismo apartamento, Seo Kang-woo. Una persona que hace que Hee-woon se excite durante todo el día por un humilde saludo.

Seo Kang-Woo era de aspecto bastante misterioso. Un buen partido para los demás era el mismo, pero había una extraña sensación de distancia, e incluso cuando sonreía, tenía una energía bastante fría.

Pero para Hee-Woon, que es indeciso y tímido en todo, pensaba que él se veía muy bien.

Había muchos rumores sobre Seo Kang-woo. Tercera generación de chaebol, gángster, aspirante a celebridad. Ninguno de ellos fue confirmado, y Hee-woon pensó que incluso sus secretos eran atractivos.

El corazón de Hee-woon estaba entre el amor y el anhelo.

_feliz con solo verte. Quería verte un poco más, solo un poco más. Quería saber un poco más de ti._

Fue en un momento en que la mente se retorció en el camino equivocado.

_Después de arrepentirme de los cortos saludos con Kang-woo Seo, con quien me encontré por casualidad, y caminé sin comprender por la ancha espalda. Creo que eso suena un poco raro. Lo pensé por un momento, pero dedujo que él estaba a punto de ir a la tienda._

El comienzo del acecho fue muy fácil. 

_Yo también iba a ir allí. No te estoy siguiendo. Pero no hay nada de malo en seguir. No puedo hacer esto para seguirte a casa. No hagamos esto otra vez. Wow, Kang-woo realmente tiene una linda casa. Quién sabe si Kang-woo vive en una casa como ésta. Soy el único que lo sabe._

_Para cuando pensé que era un crimen, el secreto que probé fue tan dulce._

_Desde entonces, he empezado a deducir de nuevo. No estás instalando cámaras ocultas en casa, no estás tomando fotos, no estás enviando mensajes extraños. Nada ha dañado a nadie. Sólo observo._

Se sintió culpable de sí mismo, sabía que era repulsivo. Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Los momentos en que veía a Seo Kang-woo eran tan dulces y felices.

Normalmente, Hee-woon sigue a Kang-woo en secreto fuera de las horas de clase y se dirige directamente a la casa de Kang-woo después de la clase. Aunque lamenta que no tengan muchas clases iguales.

Cuando llega frente a la casa donde vive Kang-woo, se esconde detrás de un árbol de la calle y solo espera. Esto es para ver a Kang-woo Seo, que saca a pasear al perro alrededor de las 8:00 de la noche si no pasa nada. No siempre es posible verlo. Si alguien que no sea él aparece a las 8:00 de la noche, significa que no está en casa. Ese era el tiempo de actividad como acosador.

Durante casi un mes, la cena de Hee-woon siempre fue un pedazo de pan. 

De hecho, desde hace tres días, el desayuno se cambió por pan de crema. A pesar de romper las reglas, Seo Kang-woo ha logrado resultados emocionantes al trotar a las 6:00 de la mañana en los últimos tres días. Lo sabrás con seguridad si corres todos los días después de una semana más o menos.

De esta manera, Hee-woon estaba gradualmente cruzando la línea permitida.

Y hoy…

Dos clases extracurriculares programadas se volvieron repentinas y Hee-woon se escondió frente a la casa de Kang-woo durante un poco más de tiempo de lo habitual. Aturdido por la mansión que se eleva sobre un muro alto mirándolo, imaginó que la ventana iluminada podría ser la habitación de Seo Kang-woo.

No sabía que eran más de las 11 de la noche. Era demasiado acosador para estar frente a la casa de otro cerca de la medianoche. Por supuesto, los estándares para el grado de acecho son siempre arbitrarios.

De todos modos, Hee-woon se asustó y llamó un taxi. Este vecindario era rico, así que no tuve más remedio que usar un taxi porque no había autobuses. Así que coge un taxi de aquí a la parada de autobús que está a unos 5 minutos.

Mientras veía al taxi acercarse a través de la aplicación, una gran puerta se abrió. Entonces, Kang-woo salió de la casa.

En ese momento, Hee-woon se escondió meticulosamente en la oscuridad y lo observó. Usando un traje ajustado con su cabello bien recogido, Seo Kang-woo estaba en el campo de visión y se veía un poco diferente de lo habitual. Era simplemente… perfecto.

No fue nada absurdo que surgieran rumores de que era un aspirante a artista. Era más un actor de una película clásica que un ídolo cantante o un modelo. La apariencia de mirar con indiferencia se hablará por siempre.

Entonces, el sonido de un coche llegó suavemente. Hee-woon, que estaba atenuado por si el taxi ya había llegado, suspiro de alivio cuando vio un coche extranjero negro parado frente a la puerta.

El coche con Seo Kang-woo en el asiento trasero se puso en marcha.

_¿A dónde vas a ir esta noche vestido así?_ Por un momento, Hee-woon pensó en un lugar y arrugó su frente. Un club. Parecía que era el único lugar que se le ocurría.

_No he oído hablar de ir al club. Si Seo Kang-woo va al club, todos lo mirarán, ¿verdad? Es alto y tiene los hombros anchos, así que resaltará desde lejos. ¿Cómo bailara? Te extraño._

El impulso se disparó. Y antes de que pudiera calmar el impulso, llegó el taxi. Hee-woon, que se subió al taxi, dijo:

“Por favor, siga a ese carro.”

El taxista miró desconcertado a Hee-woon, pero cuando dijo que su novia estaba teniendo una aventura, siguió el coche sin parar, iluminando sus ojos.

Seo Kang-woo, que esperaba dirigirse al centro de la ciudad, cayó gradualmente a las afueras. Cuando los arrozales aparecieron y la gente se volvió cada vez más escasa, el taxista miró con inquietud. Sin embargo, parecía estar aliviado después de ver bien a Hee-woon. La impresión de ser amable también habría jugado un papel importante.

Cuando el coche que iba delante se detuvo, Hee-woon se bajó del taxi. La tarifa del taxi era de más de 50.000 won. Se veía arrepentido, pero decidió disfrutarlo. Su corazón se emocionó con la anticipación de conocer a Seo Kang-woo, que otros no conocen.

Probablemente no fue detectado. Por lo que estaba mirando a Kang-woo y a dos hombres caminando sin mirar atrás.

La parada estaba frente a la pequeña fábrica, y entraron en la fábrica uno tras otro. Hee-woon, que estaba escondido detrás de un camión con mucha suciedad, asomó la cabeza, miró los movimientos y los siguió. Fue fácil porque la puerta estaba abierta.

Justo después de entrar en la fábrica se sintió una atmósfera inusual. Por supuesto, habría sido mucho mejor si lo hubiera sentido en el momento que el coche se dirigía a un lugar tranquilo o cuando se escuchó el débil sonido de una conversación.

Entre los hombres que dieron la espalda, estaba Kang-woo, que parecía indiferente. Y delante de él había un hombre de rodillas.

“Por favor, ayúdenme.”

Rogando por ayuda.

La cabeza de Woo Hee-woon ha estado un poco rara últimamente. Ni siquiera sabía que era un problema cuando empezó a acechar. Cuando se trata de Seo Kang-woo, su cabeza giraba de forma particularmente extraña. Cuando se dio cuenta del peligro, debió salir de la fábrica, no esconderse detrás de una caja de madera. Debería haber llamado a la policía primero pero se escondió detrás de la caja.

_No estoy escuchando a escondidas la conversación._

“Sí. Te lo contaré todo. Sólo… sólo sálvame...”

"Si dices una palabra inútil más, la otra mano también se va. ¿Prefieres una comida adecuada?"

El sonido sordo que escuché hace un rato fue probablemente el sonido de una mano rompiéndose.

La boca de Hee-woon estaba cerrada, y un aliento áspero salió de su nariz. 

_Se me puso la piel de gallina. Seo Kang-woo. ¿Este era el secreto de Seo Kang-woo? Mi mente se quedó en blanco._

_¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? Salgamos a escondidas ahora. No, tienes que reportarlo primero. ¿Cuál es el número de la policía? Buscaré en Internet…_

La mano blanca que sostenía el celular temblaba.

Nadie sabe realmente que Seo Kang-woo es este tipo de persona.

_En ese momento, no me di cuenta de la alegría que brotaba ligeramente de la brecha entre el miedo y el temor._

Cayendo en pánico, Hee-woon no podía concentrarse en el sonido de la conversación. No fue hasta que pudo ver la situación ligeramente a través de una grieta en la caja antes de enviar un mensaje de texto al número de la estación de policía en el que apenas había buscado.

“Envíalo de una vez.”

"¡Está bien, espera un segundo! ¡Joven amo!"

Un hombre arrodillado en el suelo agarró la pierna de Kang-woo para darse la vuelta. La mirada de Kang-woo alcanzó la mano que sostenía los pantalones.

“Por...por favor…”

La mano, que sólo puede describirse como aplastada, se deslizó sin fuerza en los pantalones. Quedaron manchas de sangre oscura en los pantalones de Kang-woo. 

“…”

Seo Kang-woo bajó lentamente su cabeza y miró mis pantalones. Las cejas en perfecta forma fueron frunciendo el ceño gradualmente y la frente fue cortada ligeramente. Los ojos de Hee-woon, que se acercaron a través de un pequeño hueco, no podían parpadear. Su cara en las sombras y la visión del polvo flotando bajo una luz oscura. El tiempo pasó lentamente.

“Mierda, sucio.”

Heewoon parpadeó ante la voz que fluía silenciosamente. El sentido de la realidad ha regresado. Contrariamente a los pensamientos, Hee-woon sólo siguió el movimiento de Kang-woo, que puso su mano en su bolsillo.

Algo que Seo Kang-woo sacó, destelló bajo las luces parpadeantes.

Fue realmente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. 

Arregló la navaja y apuñaló al hombre en sus rodillas. Fue un movimiento hábil, sin ninguna duda.

La sangre brotaba como una fuente de la garganta del hombre. Hee-woon no sabía lo que había sucedido mientras observaba el líquido que volvía al suelo entre el polvo flotante.

“Por...ugh...”

El hombre al que le agarraban el cuello emitió un gemido reprimido y cayó hacia delante

Entonces…

Seo Kang-woo… apuñaló a una persona.


End file.
